


Bumps in the night

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail creatures au, Lucy needs coffee, a bit of halloween fun, or maybe that should be monster babysitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Lucy needs to get to work one Halloween night, but is something out to stop her?





	Bumps in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I made [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430192/chapters/38470313)  
I figured for Halloween, it was appropriate if I jumped back into that world, so I hope you enjoy.

It was a dark and stormy night, the only light was shining down from a full moon. There was a rumble in the clouds as thunder rolled and lightning threatened to strike. All across Magnolia, the wise stayed indoors, watching the storm from safety.

Lucy Heartfilia , unfortunately for her, was not one of those warm, wise people. She stomped through puddles, cursing herself, her job and her guildmates, with especially harsh language reserved for her master. 

It was Halloween, her first at Fairytail. Her master had informed her that magic and mischief were always at their highest during this season, and tonight especially. She had gotten the day off, a lovely day relaxing in bed and not moving an aching muscle, it had been bliss. The downside to this joyous day, was that it had been to rest up for what was looking to be a dangerous all-nighter. She had been warned the full moon combined with the additional magical energy will really hype magical beings, fill them with frantic energy, so non guild and guild members alike had to be kept an eye on. It all seemed like hard work to her, still she was paid double and Mira had promised all the bitter, black coffee she could drink, so pros and cons.

She continued to trudge her way through the dark streets, already dreaming of that first cup of sweet, sweet nectar. She could already feel its warmth, motivating her to babysit grown adults, helping her to smile at all the strange cases she will no doubt face tonight. 

As she made her way past some stores, she swore she saw something flash in the alleyway. She froze, tense, all the fairytail creatures that live around here starting to file in her head, all their powers and weaknesses. As a hand went to her whip she silently thanked Levy for all that help studying, the Nymph had used her extended life to gain as much knowledge as she could, and was also an amazing teacher and friend. She had fought Team Natsu enough to handle whatever creature this turned out to be, she was certain...Well, she was certain until the streetlights around her went out. 

She found herself in almost pitch darkness, the only light coming from some store windows and far off streetlights, now she was starting to panic slightly. There was movement in the alleyway, a pair of eyes gleaming out at her. A loud noise, like a trashcan being tipped over, crashed behind her. She jumped, turning around, but seeing nothing. Cursing, she faced the alleyway, the being had now vanished, her odds slimmed as she realised there was now probably more than one. 

Creatures that could manipulate light or electricity weren’t exactly rare, but they were an annoyance, the amount of times Laxus had caused the guild to blackout almost gave her a permanent stress headache. This seemed to be another one of those times, oh joy, she was going to walk into the guild already wanting to kill someone. 

The shadows seemed to warp around her, surrounding her as even branches blowing in the wind became long fingers ready to ensnare her. The suffocating atmosphere was tense and quiet as both sides waited for the other to move, to give even the slightest bit. 

She stepped forward slightly, moving into a defensive position, facing the alleyway and the tension snapped. She could physically feel their intentions, their movement, tonight must make them sloppy as well as frantic, since most creatures know to hide such things. She swiftly dodged left as something came charging out of the alley, swiping at her but thankfully missing. 

It jumped back into the shadows, but not before she managed to get a good look at it’s retreating form, again, very sloppy for a magical being. It had looked humanoid, so at least it wasn’t a monster or demon class creature, she didn’t need an evil Mira roaming around thank you! A humanoid creature that controlled an element, her mind whirled, arguing over whether it was draconian or fae in nature. Both could be extremely mischievous, even without the extra motivation. Both were also such a hassle to handle, she groaned as she stood straight, hands on her hips.

“Ok, what are you? Some sort of weird hybrid creature? You best tell me or you’ll be in big trouble!”

That probably would have been more threatening if she wasn’t shaking a little, oh well, she was still human underneath the layers of sarcasm and dry wit, she still had some emotions. Unsurprisingly, there was a sharp cackle, her foe no doubt amused by her badly concealed nerves, but she was surprised by who stepped out. Laughing their heads off, two men, dressed in cheap Halloween outfits tumbled out of the shadows, grasping onto each other as struggled to breathe through their mirth.

“Oh man, yours was the best reaction yet. I thought it was better when people scream, but you were ready to fight.”

“Do you actually believe stuff like this exists? You’re gullible aren’t you?”

_ Two humans? TWO HUMANS?! _

They laughed again as she fumed, she had been put on high alert for what? A practical joke? Her whip would have sliced them both, it was designed to hurt much stronger bodies then theirs. She got it, she did, it was her fault for walking out around midnight this time of the year, but she was not up for this right now!

She started to storm off, ready to yell to Mira and Levy about this, when one grabbed her arm.

“Hey now miss, it was just a joke. It’s a little too easy to mess with these lights, but we can turn them back on so what's the harm?”

“You think it’s funny to scare people on one of the most dangerous nights of the year?”

“Ye- wait, you really do believe in this stuff don’t you?”

She looked up, spotting a familiar shadow on the roof. The idea that came to her was cruel, but hey, if they like scares so much then…

“I don’t just believe in this stuff, I live it” Her eyes flickered upwards as she grinned. “Isn’t that right boys?”

A shadow moved behind them, before there was a light thud as something jumped from the roof into the alleyway behind them. Flames sprang to life on the newcomers hands, before slowly crawling up his arms. The dancing flames lit up his face, revealing scarlet scales on his neck and arms, sharp teeth gleamed in the darkness as he grinned. There was a loud howl as a blue furred werecat dropped down beside him. She was intrigued to note he was much larger than usual, coming up to waist height even on all fours. The two men were rightfully spooked, stepping backwards away from him, however, the ground underneath them turned to ice. They both slipped and fell backwards, landing hard as they groaned. 

Another entered the fray, jumping down with grace, heading for the other side of the street. He wore no shirt, even though snow billowed around him, blowing his short, dark hair. Ice formed where he landed as he struck a confident pose, a smirk on his lips. 

“You two weren’t thinking of leaving were you? The funs just starting”

In that moment, ice and fire seemed to wage war in the street, both trying to spread and probably scare those two men. She didn’t think it was possible to get both frostbite and heat stroke at the same time, but these two were quickly proving her wrong as one side of the pavement was a burning wall of flame, while the other was blocked off by large sheets of ice. The temptation to call out and tell them to knock it off was overwhelming, but she caught them smirking at each other, they had one more trick, the devil in her, that sounded suspiciously like Mira, told her to let this go on, it was their night of fun too after all. So she did.

Unable to go left the right, the terrified humans were corralled down the road, running up the high street. They didn’t get far, before someone jumped out of the shadows at them, fangs glinting and eyes constricted. She marvelled at the fact he had been able to stay hidden with bright orange hair. Despite being much thinner, he managed to seem larger and more intimidating then the two strangers. 

“What’s this? For me my queen? Why I was rather thirsty, mind if I have a bite?”

His eyes locked onto hers and in that moment, she was a little ashamed to find she was holding back a tidal wave of glee. She shouldn’t be finding this much joy in this situation ...oh well. She gave a small nod to the, slightly salivating, vampire.

“Go for it, just don’t play with your food”

He beamed at her, before quickly schooling his expression to be as cruel as possible, it only half worked.

“Of course not, I’ll be quick”

He licked his lips, before showing off his fangs once more. His victims turned pale, before splitting up and running around him, they were finally granted freedom, running off yelling into the night. There was a moment of silence, before the creatures around her started to giggle, she sighed before smiling herself. 

“So, to what do I owe the honour? Natsu, Gray, Loke?”

They closed in on her, the flame dragon cooled off one arm, slinging it around her shoulders. Happy padded over, nuzzling her slightly and purring. Definitely not the little fluff ball she was used to, he might actually scare someone in this form. If they don’t laugh at his neon blue fur.

“Can’t we come see you?” 

The ice sprite stopped in front of her, nodding his head in agreement.

“Right, picking you up for a job just seems right nowadays”

“And I can finally walk you to the guild my queen!”

She stepped back slightly as the over excited vampire bounded over, only just remembering to stop in time. 

“Excuse me?”

“Well normally it’s daytime when you come so I have to wait in the guild for so long before you show, but it’s nighttime! No sun! I can walk you to work like a gentleman and king should, this is the best day of my life!”

She wasn’t sure if his excitement was genuine, or just the excess energy from all the magic in the air, but it was catching. She shook her head, she was surrounded by buffoons, buffoons that were maybe starting to chip away at her caffeine encrusted heart, maybe..

“Is that really why you came? You sure?”

“Yes! Natsu and Gray mentioned I never really get to treat you like this, that had to be rectified at once!”

She side eyed the two in question, immediately suspicious.

“Oh, they did, did they? I assume you two reminded him of this little fact out of the kindness of your hearts?”

“Of course!”

“Just helping my best friend out”

Perhaps any other day she would have bought it, but the pair of them were barely clinging onto their human forms, their elements danced on their skin, mischief gleamed in their eyes. She could buy Loke becoming a clingy mess, he was one normally anyway, but these two suddenly becoming good samaritans? On a night for mass chaos? There was no way, stars would crash to Earthland and become human first.

In fact, thinking about it, she realised they had been quite quick to play long with her plan, their magic had already been ready, surging through them before they had even jumped down. It was almost like…

“You two were about to prank me!”

The guilty parties tried to look as innocent as possible, but fake whistling had never been that convincing. Anger started to boil back up inside her, it must have shown on her face, as they were quick to panic.

“No Lucy! We would neve-”

“Yeah why would we-”

Her glare stopped them both in their tracks, they hung their heads in shame as they started to mumble.

“Sorry Lucy”

“Sorry...but it was only going to be a little scare…”

“Wait a minute, you were going to what?”

Oh yeah, Loke was here wasn’t he? In her flash of rage she had forgotten all about him, well he was now going to be instrumental in her revenge.

“You were going to take advantage of his uncanny ability to always find me to lay a ‘surprise’ and by surprise, I mean a scare”

“....Maybe”

“But the phrase is ‘trick or treat’ Lucy, we just chose trick”

Oh they did, did they? She walked over to Loke, pulling a concerned face as she patted his arm.

“You poor boy, to think they took advantage of your kindness to upset me” He started to frown, already glaring at the other two, oh she could play him like a fiddle. “Well they can tidy up this mess then can't they?”

“Mess?”

“Yup. Right now there are two humans who know for certain magical beings exist, someone needs to take responsibility for that, but we’re the victims here so it shouldn’t be us”

“Right! You two need to accept the consequences of your actions”

He folded his arms, looking like a stern parent. Shock and disbelief crossed the dragon and sprite’s faces, like they couldn’t believe how quickly this had turned on them.

“Wait a minute here, you also-”

“Defended myself from two bullies who were trying to make fun of me? Oh how dare I! Can you believe this Loke? They think I'm partly to blame for this mess”

She allowed him to hold her close, no doubt fanning his inner wrath. A rumble in his chest suggested he was hissing at them, and she almost broke character to laugh.

“Well, it doesn’t matter, because Erza’s around, she’s no doubt grabbed them by now. Her and Wendy are probably erasing their memories as we speak”

A shiver went up her, this was too perfect! Erza was here was she? Then she could also help in this revenge.She pushed back a little, looking straight into the unsuspecting vampire’s eyes. She may have melted a bit under this guild’s intense friendship, but she definitely hadn’t lost her touch.

“Say Loke, vampires run pretty fast right?”

He seemed surprised by the sudden change in topic, but he dutifully pondered her question, before humming in the affirmative.

“Well, I wanted to walk you to the guild, but if I needed to I could get you there in under a minute, why?”

“Weeellll, I was just thinking-” There was a synchronised shudder as everyone knew that was a dangerous thing, how lovely. “Those two are probably babbling on about fire and ice, if Erza comes over and spots these two, it’s not going to be hard to put two and two together...So let’s ditch em and let them take the heat for this”

He laughed, even as his best friend started to object, and easily lifted her up, unfortunately carrying her ‘princess style’ but hey, not every plans a winner.

“Why that’s positively dastardly my queen, I see you’re getting into the spirit of things, I’m so glad”

A loud yell caused them to freeze, Erza was on the trail for whoever almost spilled their secret. Loke took that as his cue and, after a quick wave, they left, dashing into the darkness, following the shadows to the guild and leaving Natsu and Gray under the broken streetlights. Go ahead and explain that one jerks!

As promised, she blinked and they were suddenly at the guild. She politely declined his offer to carry her in and he set her down. Still, as she walked in with him, she caught herself thinking that If every case is as entertaining as this one, maybe the night wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it wasn't miles scary, but Lucy is not the type to be spooked easily in this AU.  
Maybe if she was actually cornered by monsters she would sweat a little bit, a tiny bit.  
Besides Halloween isn't just about the scares, it's about the mischief you cause along the way!  
Have a great night!


End file.
